


This is not love

by Mad_Moon_214



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, BAMF Carol Danvers, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Not Underage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Moon_214/pseuds/Mad_Moon_214
Summary: She is not falling in love with Carol Danvers.





	1. She is not falling in love... maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker is a female, here, and her name's Penelope. Her nickname is "Nell" because I preferred using the Romaní version, not Penny.

« Where did you learn to fight like that? » Carol asked her as they walked towards the Stark Tower.

A soft blush covers Nell's face as she stares at the ground and puts her hands inside the pockets of her jeans, « you're kiddin', I'm not that good... not as you are, at least ».  
« That is obvious, I'm the best » Carol laughs and Nell feels butterflies flying inside her belly.

She is not falling in love with Carol Danvers.

« But still, where did you learn how to fight? »  
Nell shrugs for a second, thinking weather it's appropriate telling her or not.  
Well. If she does nothing bad will happen, right?

« I was a wrestler some time ago, before becomin' Spider-Woman ».  
Carol stares at her, surprised, « Really? Why? »

Nell gives her a small look with the corner of her eyes, and it's more than enough to make her blush even more than she already did. « It was a hard time for May and Ben, and I wanted to help them in every way possible. So I became a wrestler to gain some money ».

God. Now she looks like a poor and miserable girl coming from one of Hugo's or Dickens' writings.  
Why isn't she able to lie to her?

« Do they know? » Carol asks, her voice uncharacteristically softer than usual.  
« No, and it's better this way » she says, trying not to think about what May would do if she ever knew.

« You know, Nell » Carol says stopping in her tracks all of a sudden, « what you do is really noble, not a lot of people would have the balls to do it, it's rare to find someone like you ».

Nell looks Captain Marvel into her eyes for the first time and she definitely feels her heart racing. She didn't even realize they arrived in front of the Stark Tower.

« I'm thankful we met and had a chance to fight together », Carol looks like she's about to blush too, but Nell's not sure of it. « Would you like if we do it again? »

Somebody please, hold her.  
She's about to faint.

« Of course » her voice breaks just slightly « I would love to ».  
Carol smiles widely, « take my number ».

Okay, maybe she's falling in love.


	2. Is it love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe running in the Tower isn't always a great idea.

Penelope walks out of the elevator and she heads towards the lab as fast as she can to give the projects to Bruce and Tony.

The two of them are making some upgrades to the weapons of the group, and they asked her to give them a hand; this makes her so happy and proud she could dance all over New York.

Now who's the Spider-Womanace, Jameson?

She keeps her head bowed and she doesn't even notice what is going on around her, all she thinks about is hurrying up to arrive at the lab.  
And obviously, she ends up hitting something and she loses her balance.

She's about to fall on the ground, but someone promptly grabs her by her hips.  
She loses her breath and she opens her eyes widely when she sees the shocked face of Carol in front of her.

She feels her cheeks heating up and her mouth goes dry.  
Of all the people she could bump in, she had to bump in Carol?

She feels her embarrassment growing and growing and she would like to do something, but she feels like she's stuck in her place.

Carol's arm, which is still holding her hips tightly, lifts her up and now she's standing on her feet again.

For a small instant, they are nearly a centimeter away and Penelope almost feels Carol's breath on her lips.

« Everything okay? » Carol asks her, an unexpected softness in her voice, as if she doesn't want to destroy the silence.

Penelope nods and she manages to reluctantly free herself from Carol's grasp, « yeah, 'm sorry ».

Her cheeks are piping hot and to avoid any visual contact with the other, she hurriedly bends over to pick up all the papers fallen on the ground.

Carol helps her, and she gives her some fleeting looks from time to time, and when the both of them are standing, she hands her the papers with a sly smile.  
« Keep attention on where you put your feet, lil' Spiderling », she pats her cheek affectionly and she walks off.

Penelope's heart is beating fastly and she stands there to think about what just happened.

When she is in the lab, Tony immediately takes notice of her flushed cheeks and embarassed stare, and he understands what happened.

He really wants to know when those two will stop ignoring what is going on between them.


	3. This is not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol cannot lose this opportunity too.

Carol is not quite your cliché shy girl who doesn't know how to ask someone to go out... or at least, that's what she believed before meeting Penelope Freakin' Parker.

Whenever she sees her, she feels as if all of her courage and dignity go to Hell.  
Some people call her a "badass", but now she'd like to know what they would call her if they saw her like this.

But Carol cannot lose this opportunity too.  
Penelope is alone, for the first time, in the common room... and to call this a unique event is almost reductive: Tony and Wanda can't litteraly leave her alone for one damn minute, and not to mention that Fury and duty keep on calling her any time.  
So Carol must put all the embarassement and shyness aside, and talk with her.

"Hello, Penelope!" she says, maybe too loudly since the other girl almost jolts.  
Well, that's a really one nice way to start.

"Hi, Carol" Penelope says, collecting herself, "need something?"

Those. Damn. Big. Doe. Eyes.  
It looks like Penelope can read everything you think as she studies you from head to toe.  
Sometimes it feels like she's the one with the power to read other people's mind, not Wanda.

Carol clears her throat and she goes sitting next to her, "not really, did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just talking with Ned and MJ" Penelope answers and putting her phone on the side. "Tell me"

Carol's breath hitches and her pupils become two black points for a second, "what?"

"You definitely want to ask me something, so, tell me".

Carol doesn't know what to think: either Penelope really is a telepath or she's just too used to people asking her things all the time... and this last one is kind of really sad, so it's better not to think about it much.

"Okay, you got me", Carol takes a long breath, "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me? You know, to... eat something out and having a walk around, things like those" she finally manages to say after months and months of overthinking.

Penelope blushes right away, such a soft color that certainly doesn't help Carol to stay calm.  
"Well, why not? Did you have something particular in mind?"

"Not really, just chilling out and taking a break from... you know... being the World's Mightiest Heroes".

"And from Fury the Furious..." Penelope giggles softly, and Carol can't but start laughing too.

"So? You wanna..." she starts seriously, and making the mistake to look her in the eyes.

"I would love too".

God bless this girl.

\---

Okay.  
That was not a date.  
Or at least, it's not what you would call a date.

"I can't quite believe it," Penelope whispers, sitting on the rooftop of the Avenger's Tower and trying to catch her breath. "The one time in which I can take time off for myself, Electro decides just to come out and play... God, I hate my Parker Luck".

Carol sits next to her, taking off the Captain Marvel's mask. "C'mon, you can't deny it was funny seeing him turn off like some broken lamp".

Penelope takes off the Spider-Woman's mask, sighing deepily and looking to the night sky. "I guess you've got a point, but I'm still disappointed".

"Don't you even tell it, Penelope, it was wonderful working with you".

"Call me Nell" the vigilant says all of a sudden, surprising Carol.

"What?"

"Nell, call me Nell" Penelope repeats, "it's less serious than Penelope and defenitily not as long".

Carol can't help but raise an eyebrow, "okay, but why Nell and not Penny? Isn't Penny the short form of Penelope?"

"Well yes, but actually no... God, I feel like the guy in that meme" Nell laughs softly, but then she becomes serious again, "Penny is just one of the short forms, I go by Nell because it was how Mama called me... you never heard it because..." she bites her lip and looks down, as if she's dwelling wether telling her or not, "because it's the gipsy form of it, and she was a Pavee, or Irish Traveller per se".

Nell's cheeks are on fire, and Carol guesses she's the first one to know about this.  
Not even Tony or Wanda, who was born in a gipsy community, know about it, as shown by the fact that neither of them calls her Nell.  
Carol would like to ask her why so, but then she realizes it can probably be related with some sort of fear of discrimanation, so she just nods.

"Okay, then I will call you Nell".

Nell smiles softly to her and Carol can literally feel her heart jumping.  
"Now, tell me something about you".

Carol looks at the night sky and puts her arm on her knee casually, "there's not much to say".

"Carol, you're literally the freakin' Captain Marvel".

Carol laughs at that, "okay, okay, I'll talk".

\---

Neither of them knows why they are suddenly in this position, Nell on the wall and Carol holding her shoulders.  
Neither of them knows what to say or what to do.

But what Nell certanly knows, is that she can't take keeping her feelings silent any longer.  
She leans towards Carol and she finally kisses her lips, not thinking much about what she's doing.

Carol widens her eyes, but all of the confusion and surprise is quickly substituted by desire, she closes her eyes and kisses Nell back.

It feels amazing, that's the only way in which they can describe this new feeling.  
When the kiss starts getting deeper, Carol wraps her arms around Nell's hips and she holds her tightly against her body, as Nell wraps a hand around her neck and puts the other in her short hair to caress them sweetly.

Time goes by flying, neither of them caring about it in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comment and advice you want, I really want to know if you liked it or not!


End file.
